


So Now You're Just Gonna Leave Me Here?

by bettername2come



Series: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: The effects of Thanos' finger snap are felt everywhere...including Rose Hill, Tennessee.





	So Now You're Just Gonna Leave Me Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just...I can't stop imagining all these deleted Infinity Wars scenes, okay?

“Harley, I know he’s your friend and you’re worried about him, but we cannot just take off to New York to look for Tony Stark. A) it’s too expensive B) it’s too dangerous right now and C) he went into the sky and I don’t care how many experiments or gadgets you’ve created, you have not yet managed spaceflight. And even if you had, see points A and B,” Ms. Keener said sternly.

Harley slouched down into the passenger seat. “If I were missing, he’d come looking for me,” he grumbled stubbornly.

Ms. Keener sighed. “I can’t argue with that. I actually think he would. But then again, he’s an adult, so he doesn’t have to get permission. He’s also a billionaire with a supersuit and multiple jets, so he’s better prepared to for this kind of thing.”

“I can’t just sit back and do nothing, Mom,” he said.

“I’m not asking you to,” she replied. “But realistically, there’s nothing you can do for him if he’s in space.” She sighed again. “All right, I’ll tell you what, after we go to the grocery store, we’ll swing by the hardware store and you can pick up whatever gadgets you need to make a communication device or tracker to find out where he’s gone or at least fortify the house against alien attack.”

“Are you serious?!” he shouted gleefully, earning himself a glare from his little sister in the backseat before she slipped her earbuds on.

“ _Within reason_ ,” Ms. Keener stressed. “We’re still on a budget. But if I don’t break out the emergency credit card during an alien invasion, when will I?”

“Thank you so much! And I’m sure when I find Tony, he’ll pay you back for everything.”

Ms. Keener laughed despite herself. “Of course he will. If I have to deal with a sci-fi version of _Home Alone_ in my house I’m definitely going to need reimbursement,” she said, putting her foot to the brake as they approached the stoplight.

“You know, I think if I – “ But Harley didn’t get to finish his thought. Instead the car slid into the intersection and he was cut off as a truck slammed into them.

*

Harley woke up with a headache before he’d even opened his eyes. He was confused at first, wondering if the headache would get Mom to let him stay home from school. He cracked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. The car. He sat up straighter, instantly regretting the movement. “Mom, are you – “ He stopped. She wasn’t there. He checked the backseat. His sister was gone too. How long had he been out? It didn’t matter, they wouldn’t have – couldn’t have – just walked away from the accident and left him. He looked over at his mom’s side of the car. The driver side door was smashed in; it couldn’t be opened. And strangely, his mom’s seatbelt was still buckled. Why would she have buckled the seat back if she had gotten out?

His door opened suddenly. A stranger stood there, looking panicked. “Are you okay, kid?” he asked, backing up slightly to give Harley room to get out of the car.

“I think so,” Harley groaned despite the pounding headache. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. “My mom and sister, though. Did you see them? They were in the car, but I don’t – they’re not – “ Harley looked around, taking in the chaos surrounding him. Theirs wasn’t the only car accident. Up and down the road, cars were scattered, some wrecked, some just off to the side of the road idling. He could hear sirens in the distance. Harley was almost certain he’d seen a something exactly like this in a horror movie once. “What happened? How long was I out?”

The stranger looked like he regretted opening the door. “Not long. Ten minutes, I guess? Everything just happened so fast.”

“ _What_ happened so fast?” Harley demanded.

“People, they just, it was like they…vaporized.”

“Vaporized?” Harley scoffed. But then he remembered. Aliens. Not in Tennessee, but still, they’d mastered intergalactic travel, it wasn’t like they couldn’t reach out and cause death and destruction with the push of a button. He looked back at the driver seat and for the first time, noticed the mound of ashes there. “Mom?” he whispered as tears pricked his eyes.

The man in front of him was looking uncomfortable. “Listen, kid is there someone I can call for you? Someone who can help you out?”

Harley shook his head slowly. “No. Everyone who could help me is gone.”


End file.
